


Morning Coffee

by psychadelickate



Series: Imagines [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychadelickate/pseuds/psychadelickate
Summary: You’re about to write her name on the cardboard sleeve before handing it to her when she gives you a dimpled smile and even though you’d never admit it, your heart actually skips a beat… or two.





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This was thought up from a prompt I saw on tumblr, which read - As she walks to the exit of her favourite coffee shop, she glanced down at the cup. “You’re Beautiful” was written in place of her name. She glanced back and their eyes met.  
> Written as a challenge for time - 20 minutes  
> It is also AU

You look up at the clock and huff in irritation when you note there’s still three minutes to go. Three excruciatingly long minutes before she walks into your coffee shop, at half past seven, as she has been doing for the last year and a half or so.  
  
You’ve learnt her order by heart; an extra-large, serious cappuccino with froth and sweetener, and by the time she actually steps up to the counter you have her order ready. She gives you an amused look and you simply smile and shrug your shoulders in response. You’ve also gradually started making her coffee slightly stronger and eased up on the milk and sweetener, but since she hasn’t said anything, you’re guessing she’s okay with it.  
  
You’re about to write her name on the cardboard sleeve before handing it to her when she gives you a dimpled smile and even though you’d never admit it, your heart actually skips a beat… or two.  
  
Feeling emboldened by the smile and your rapidly beating heart, you scrawl a message on the sleeve, instead of her name and then hand her the cup.  
  
You watch her as she pays for her beverage and slowly makes her way to the door. She’s almost out the shop when you see her read the message on the sleeve and you’re struck with fear that maybe writing “you’re Beautiful” was the wrong thing to write.  
  
Your heart starts hammering in your chest as you watch her for any reaction and then everything seems to happen in slow motion. She turns to face you and your eyes lock. She offers you another dimpled smile and makes her way back to the counter you’re standing behind.  
  
A minute later she hands you a serviette with a message scrawled, in neater handwriting than yours, and walks out, her step lighter. You can’t help the laugh that escapes your mouth when you finally read the message. You’ve gotten compliments before, the women who come into the shop are very generous with them. You’ve gotten ones about how a calming shade of blue your eyes are or how soothing your voice can be if you tried a little more… but you never gotten one about your hair.  
  
And for some reason you cannot stop the mental image of your dimpled cheeked crush running her hands through your greying hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Kate somehow always had something to say about Gibbs hair or his barber so I had to add.   
> Hope you liked it and have a good week.


End file.
